fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: Fight To The Finish
This is Jadeite's last chance. Queen Beryl has summoned Jadeite before herself and the rest of the beings in the Negaverse and announces that if he doesn't defeat the three Sailor Scouts soon she will punish him with eternal sleep, where he will experience darkness forever! Jadeite promises not to disappoint her but is visibly shaken by the very idea of failing again. In Tokyo, Serena is stargazing from her bedroom window with Luna and imagines several constellations including one of Tuxedo Mask, one of Andrew and one of a combination between the two in case Tuxedo Mask and Andrew were the same person. She tells Luna that she's feeling so intense, having fallen in love with two men at the same time but Luna isn't interested. Suddenly the sky warps and Jadeite's image appears above the city with an announcement for the Sailor Scouts. He announces that if the Sailor Scouts don't meet him at the main runway at the airport at 1am he will destroy the city. With that, Jadeite creates an illusion of the city on fire before disappearing. Serena and Luna immediately meet up with Amy an Raye at Raye's temple and discuss the challenge. Amy says that it's obviously a trap but they don't have a choice but to face Jadeite. Raye agrees and is very excited at the thought of beating him once and for all. When asked for her opinion, Serena simply laughs at the very idea of her fighting Jadeite. The next day at school, everyone's talking about Jadeite's hologram. Melvin thinks that it was from aliens who want to destroy the human race for ruining the planet Earth. Molly tells him that he watches too much sci fi and joins in with the other girls discussing if they should go to the airport tonight. Luna is concerned over all of them going as they will get hurt in the fight. Luckily Miss Haruna enters and tells everyone that the situation is dangerous and that they should stay home. Serena joins in and tells everyone that if they have so much free time, they should be at home studying. Everyone laughs at her and Miss Haruna asks if she wants to see the nurse. Serena doesn't take this well and goes to see Andrew about how mean everyone was. He tells her that he likes her best when she's being herself and not so serious and this cheers her up and sends her skipping down the street. Unfortunately one of her shoes flies off and hits Darien on the head. He teases her and calls Andrew a "loser" for liking her for who she is. This causes Serena to start crying. Everyone on the street starts to look at them to see what's going on. Darien gives her back her shoe and hurries away as fast as he can. That night at the airport, Jadeite arrives and puts all the security guards to sleep. The girls meanwhile are getting ready and meet up at the train station. Strangely enough a train, moving by itself stops for them and takes them to the airport. The all suspect a trap. When they arrive they make their way to the main building and are attacked by a huge group of mind controlled security guards! They run as fast as they can outside. Eventually, tired of running, Amy transforms into Sailor Mercury. Raye tells her what a good idea and then transforms into Sailor Mars. Serena, feeling she should do something too then transforms into Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury scans the security guards and discovers that they're not real! They're all made out of mud! Sailor Mars immediately uses Mars Fire Ignite and destroys them. Before they can celebrate, Jadeite appears but so does Tuxedo Mask. The two battle dramatically in the air before crashing into the nearby ocean. Moments later Jadeite appears following a surfacing of one of Tuxedo Mask's red roses. Tuxedo Mask has been defeated! Jadeite then uses his powers to control the planes at the airport to follow the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mars suggests blasting them but Luna says if she did it would take a lifetime to cover the cost! They all decide to run while they think of a plan. Eventually Sailor Mercury and Mars come up with a way to beat Jadeite. They tell Sailor Moon to run so the planes follow her. Sailor Mercury then uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to cover them and confuse Jadeite while Sailor Mars uses her Mars Fireball Charge on Jadeite, causing all the planes to chase him! Sailor Moon then throws her tiara at him with Moon Tiara Magic causing him to duck and get run over by one of the planes!!! An injured Jadeite teleports to the Negaverse with news for Queen Beryl, he knows who the Sailor Scouts are! She'll have none of it though as a failure is a failure and freezes him forever in eternal sleep. She then summons her next general, Nephlite to take his place. Back at the airport, the Sailor Scouts are mourning Tuxedo Mask when he reappears again! He tells them that they should be true to themselves and each other and flies away to fight again another day.